Luz e Sangue
by joana75
Summary: A floresta tremeu perante a sua presença. Juugo tinha acordado.


**Luz e Sangue **

oOo

Um grito de dor interrompeu o silêncio nocturno. Tanta dor…

Sentia as suas costas rasgar, o cabelo crescer, as mãos aumentarem, tudo ao mesmo tempo, tudo tão rápido… Rugiu de novo, desta vez já sem qualquer vestígio de humanidade, um clamor animal e irracional – a dor parara, a sua consciência desaparecera.

A floresta tremeu perante a sua presença. Juugo tinha acordado.

Como é que era suposto sobreviver àquilo? Sem sol as plantas morrem. Sem sol… Sem luz.

oOo

Há muito muito tempo, um rapazinho ruivo gemia, tremendo, enroscado no chão, no escuro sozinho, trancado na cela em que entrara voluntariamente. Já não sabia há quanto tempo ali estava, nem que aspecto teria agora, nem a sua idade ou nome sequer.

A porta abriu-se devagar, quase em silêncio, e alguém deslizou para dentro da pequena e destroçada divisão – vítima da raiva permanente que assolava o seu único ocupante.

Ouviu uma voz. Sentou-se.

Não compreendia as palavras, não ouvia nada para além dos seus próprios pensamentos há demasiado tempo, mas mesmo sem obter resposta o estranho aproximou-se, elevando a lanterna até à altura dos olhos.

Um adolescente franzino fitava-o com um olhar brando e triste, com o cabelo branco pelos ombros, misturando-se indistintamente com o quimono da mesma cor, e duas pequenas pintas vermelhas na testa.

Juugo permaneceu imóvel deitado no chão, o tremor parara ao olhar para aquela imagem terna de alguém que parecia não ter medo dele.

O rapaz sentou-se ao seu lado e puxou-lhe a cabeça para o seu colo, suavemente, delicadamente, como se ele fosse o ser mais vulnerável ali dentro. Pela primeira vez na vida, na sua curta mas infeliz e terrível vida, Juugo sentiu uma mão na sua cara, uma mão fria e pálida, pequena, que ainda assim o confortou até ele adormecer. Dormiu bem, sem sonhos ou pesadelos, descansado – algo que não acontecia desde que as suas transformações repentinas tinham começado, anos antes –, sentindo a macieza da seda e das pernas dele como uma almofada.

Não tardou a que ansiasse apenas por aquela suavidade, por aquele cheiro a lavanda e pela lâmpada de luz amarelada que todas as noites o acompanhava. Não tardou a que todo ele orbitasse à volta daquela presença celestial que lhe dava tudo o que ele sempre desejara: amor.

oOo

Desespero era a única coisa que sentia. Estava perdido. Via as coisas à sua volta mas não se sentia capaz de as compreender. Quebrou uma árvore com apenas um murro de uma das suas colossais manápulas; um bando de pássaros levantou voo assustado, conforme o troco caía.

Patético que não conseguisse lembrar-se. Patético que por não conseguir tivesse regredido até àquele estado.

oOo

Daquela vez foi especial, a visita foi especial. O candeeiro de mão fora pousado a um canto, iluminando o quarto, muito pouco, apenas o suficiente para que se conseguissem ver um ao outro, à curta distância a que estavam, à distância de uma respiração, de um gemido… Juugo movia-se devagar, enquanto que ele o recebia com a mesma expressão de sempre, de uma antitética felicidade trágica.

Uma gota de suor escorregou da sua testa, para cair na cara dele, como uma lágrima. Beijou-o.

De manhã estava sozinho no escuro de novo.

oOo

Nunca mais estivera com ele, até ao dia em que a porta se entreabriu, em que ele lhe disse que ia morrer – que ia morrer por outra pessoa e que não tinha arrependimentos. Que lhe dissera que não ia voltar…

oOo

A floresta chegara ao fim, uma colina baixa estendia-se à sua frente quando o sol começou a nascer e ele apareceu em contraluz, vindo na sua direcção, lentamente.

Juugo finalmente se lembrou:

- Kimimaro…

Deixou-se cair, de joelhos, ali jazia nu, sem desviar nunca os olhos, mas o sol nascente depressa iluminou as feições que via.

As lágrimas desceram pela sua cara livremente, enquanto que se inclinava e enroscava, como fizera em miúdo, sozinho no escuro, isto porque a luz lhe revelara que o que tinha à sua frente não passava de um reflexo distorcido, que se via forçado a aceitar mas não a amar como antes.

A figura à sua frente, que ele julgara por instantes representar a pureza que sempre vira em Kimimaro, era na verdade apenas Sasuke, manchado de sangue.


End file.
